


Legacies and Possibilities

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2015 [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after the Second Giant War, relations between the camps aren't entirely smoothed over. Sansa Stark, a roman legacy, goes to Camp Half-blood as an ambassador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacies and Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Um so I've been thinking about pjo/asoiaf crossovers lately and this is what I got. Sansa is a roman legacy from two prominent families, and Margaery is a daughter of Demeter. 
> 
> I hope that you like it.

Sansa lets out a frustrated breath. Counselor meetings at Camp Half-blood are little more than glorified wild parties. She’s spent nine years in the strict organization of a Roman legion, and the rest of her life in the serene city of New Rome, she’s not used to this sort of disruption. 

  
If she hadn’t been raised alongside the rambunctious children that Arya and Bran were, she’s not sure she’d have known people could behave this badly. Arya and Bran had been eight and six when she had still lived at home to truly enjoy their antics, so she understands their actions. 

  
These kids are teenagers, not much younger than Sansa herself. Sansa wonders if the Greeks were this bad ten years ago when they united the camps. She wonders if Percy Jackson and Piper McLean lit ping-pong balls on fire and magically drew dicks on each other during meetings.

  
Chiron introduces her as the newest ambassador from Camp Jupiter as some of the kids shoot spit balls and Chiron glares at the kids in the back trying to light a pencil on fire.   
Sansa takes a deep breath, and wonders how she’ll ever survive the Greek Camp. 

  
Margaery Tyrell, head counselor of the Demeter cabin, stays behind as the other counselors vacate the ping-pong table. 

  
“I’m sorry about them,” she says with a light laugh, “it’s hard for demigods to focus a lot of the time.” As a legacy, Sansa really doesn’t understand. The Starks have been a prominent family in the Roman military since Romulus and Remus, but they haven’t got much godly blood in them. The Tullys descend from a subset of house Tudor and from Mars, but they haven’t had a demigod among their ranks in generations. She’s got about as much godly blood as an average human, and both the powers and disadvantages of godly blood skipped her over

  
Sansa comes from two well-known and respected families, but they are all nearly human. Most Romans are legacies, really, so she doesn’t have much experience with demigods.

   
“It’s alright,” Sansa says, even though it’s only half true. She doesn’t understand demigods yet, but that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t want to. If they all end up as nice as Margaery, she might even end up loving them.  

Margaery quirks a smile at her that ignites something strange within her. 

  
“May I show you around camp?” Margaery asks, holding out a hand for Sansa to grab. Sansa takes it delicately. 

  
“Alright,” she says, as something flutters within her stomach. 

* * *

 

  
The girl shows her the cabins, one dedicated to each and every deity, all unique and gorgeous. She walks her through the woods and out to the beach. The lake is calm and clear today. The surface of the water moves softly with the breeze. Sansa almost finds herself feeling at home. 

  
“Why doesn’t Camp Half-blood have a city attached?” She wonders aloud, and Margaery sends her a quizzical look. 

  
“I mean, New Rome is such a wonderful place for demigods and legacies to build their lives,” she says, “why don’t Greeks have the same option?” Margaery looks away from her, out onto the lake. 

  
“I don’t know,” she says softly. There is a moment of awkward silence before Margaery speaks again. 

  
“We should,” she says, with all the gleeful surety of a woman who has been sent a vision from her god. 

“Wait,” Sansa says, “do you mean that we should build one?” 

  
“Of course,” she says, “gods, just imagine it, Sansa. Imagine how it would help Greek demigods. Imagine how it would help with the cultural exchange.” Sansa imagines it, and she must admit that it sounds wonderful. An opportunity for her Greek brethren to have a safe haven after camp. Mayor Ramírez-Arellano had declined to open the gates of New Rome to Greek demigods unless they had done their required service, but this would open a plethora of new options up for demigods. 

  
“I’ve spoken to Annabeth Chase before,” Margaery says, “I think that she would be interested in helping us.” Sansa’s head is full of possibilities, of the idea of making a difference outside the shadow of her siblings.

   
Margaery grabs her by the hands and spins her around. 

  
“This is crazy,” Sansa says as she laughs, as her head spins and her heart bounces all about in her chest. Margaery’s smile lights up her face like the sun and her curly brown hair bounces around her head. 

  
Sansa laughs. Maybe they’re both insane, but Sansa likes thinking that she can do something great. 

  
“I need to go start making plans,” Sansa says, breaking her hold on Margaery’s soft hands. 

  
“Wait,” the other girl says, “Sansa, wait a moment.” Sansa turns back to Margaery, and the other girl smiles at her.

  
Margaery Tyrell smiles at her, and conjures a red rose. Then, she places it in Sansa’s hands. Sansa’s heart stops. Margaery is interested as well. 

  
“Okay,” she says softly, in a tone that’s almost seductive, “now you can go.”

Sansa feels her knees go weak as she leaves the other girl, making her way back with her head full of dreams and a red rose to back at least one of them up.


End file.
